The invention relates to an apparatus for continuous casting of molten metal, in which a mold release or parting agent or mixture is supplied to the surface of the casting being formed through supply channels which open into an intermediate area of the apparatus below the hot top section where the molten metal cools and hardens. An intermediate element having a central open cross section is provided between the hot top section and the mold section, and the surfaces of said element together with the adjacent surfaces of the hot top section and/or mold section constitute at least the end sections or openings of the supply channels that lead directly to the walls of the mold section. A shoulder or wall is present around the opening cross section in the casting direction, between the hot top and the water-cooled mold; the molten metal, which is still liquid in the vicinity of the hot top, enters this shoulder so that the molten bath essentially assumes the opening cross section of the mold. It is conventional to supply a parting or release agent or a mixture of such agents to the surface of the continuous casting being formed, so that direct contact with the surface of the mold is avoided. This is necessary for the casting to have good surface quality. This is particularly necessary when the continuous-cast products are to be plastically-shaped or molded during subsequent processing, without surface layers having to be removed mechanically beforehand. When the parting agent supply is insufficient or not uniformly regulated, depending on the boundary conditions, surface and edge structural defects can develop in the casting or ingot. These include, in particular, surface irregularities or inhomogeneities in the structure near the surface. Parting oils, especially mixtures thereof with gases such as air or inert gas, have been found to be suitable parting or release agents, and must be supplied under pressure, with a gas-oil mixture being formed by virtue of the pressure and temperature conditions prevailing in the mold.